Electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEV) and battery electric vehicles (BEV). Electrified vehicles include a traction battery to store energy to be used for propulsion and other purposes. The traction battery is generally operated using various parameters that are defined during the development phase. Over time, operating parameters of the traction battery change causing changes in performance of the traction battery.